The present invention relates to a fishing rod assembly and, more particularly, to an improved fishing rod assembly including a grip means for attaching a reel to the rod handle, whereby the reel can be tightly attached to the handle of the fishing rod in a very simple manner and very quickly.
There are many types of fishing assemblies which are well known in the art which utilize a screw ring nut for securing a reel to a gripping member of the handle portion of a fishing rod, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,962.,813. However, these fishing rod assemblies suffer from a number of difficulties such as, for example, it takes a long time for fastening or releasing the screw ring nut, or the ring nut becomes loose from the fishing rod because of the movable reel while being used.